Ten tailed time traveler
by Quinn1989
Summary: Warnings inside. Please read Notes at the end. They contain important infos for the story that will most likely not appear in the normal story development (theorys that are foundations but are, in this, known to any of them.)


Naruto the ten tailed time traveler.

Warnings and Foreword:

In this FF Naruto is a time traveler (as seen in title) so expect strong Naruto.

Naruto is bi and a Sub (in his shonen ai relationships he is the UKE!)

This story may contain: BDSM, "toys", S/M, …

Also, for more details about theories, appearance of charakters (link to pictures…) please see the NOTES at the end.

For this chapter, in the NOTES: there is a description of Narutos difference in body structure, a way to see a pic how Naruto looks without a shirt,

And

The theory of chakra nature, chakra development and chakra control, as it is used in this fic.

Chapter 1.

"**I did it!"**

This loud shout was heart at early morning by the nearly the whole village.  
How someone was able to shout loud enough to alert the whole village was a secret usually only known to the Harunos, but at that moment, the voice waking more than half the village, among them quite a few annoyed Ninja that only went to sleep after their night shift, belonged to another person.

Namely it was a boy, looking no older than 14, with sapphire eyes and golden hair adoring a cherubic face.

His name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Happily the young boy was jumping around his flat in his beige PJ, a present of the third Hokage, not caring a bit about the fact he most likely looked absolutely crazy to the ANBU stationed on the roof of the next building.

"**I am back. Hurray!" **he shouted.  
Oh, how much joy this put into his heart.

And then he hearts a vice he hadn't heart in nearly 13 years.

"And, from where are you back, my dear boy?" a old voice, warm and filled with kindness.

Slowly, Naruto turned around.

And really, standing there, amongst the gabarage that Naruto had not been able to take away till now, glad in his red and white robes, stood the old man that was wildly known as "The Professor", or "God of Shinobi."

The third Generation, Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Before Sarutobi could make even a move, the small blonde figure of Naruto was at him. Clinging to him, tears in his eyes as he slowly sobbed.

Hiruzen was at a loss of words at the small bundle of limp and flesh that seemed to cling to him for dear life.

Slowly he began stroking Narutos long blond looks, noticing the changes Naruto seemed to have undergone since the Mizuki incident just three hours ago.

This chages in appearance, most noticeable the now ass long golden hair and the claws at hand and feet, convinced him that the big Chakra he had felt from afar was really Naruto.  
But, what had happened?

Despite the need of knowing what was going on, Hiruzen did not ask.  
Not yet at least.  
Instead he concentrated on reassuring Naruto from whatever nightmare he had.

For the next ten minutes or so, they stood there like this.

Naruto, barefoot and only wearing his overly large PJ, buried into the old Hokage who was stroking his golden hair, crying silently.

(Later, after Naruto had calmed down.)

Sarutobi sat at the old couch, silently observing Naruto, who was preparing a breakfast for himself and Sarutobi, musing over the things Naruto had told him.

He did not doubt Narutoos words.  
Time travel at such was possible, that much was known through the space/time jutsus. But to travel back in time, one had to remove himself completely from his own time.  
Not one living part could remain there.

And the future you came from, albeit still existing amongst the countless of alternative universes, was forever lost to you.  
Even a hair not growing in the same time as in another dimension could mark the split of two dimensions, let alone some greater things.

But from the signs Naruto show, refusing to speak much about his own time/space dimension, being sad and crying at the mere presence of the Hokage… Hiruzen didn't even want to know what had happened in the dimension this Naruto came from.

One thing was sure. Naruto, had suffered great loss.

It was evident in the way he spoke, looked, and walked.

It may be the part of him that still was a child, the part of him that was strengthened by the fusing, that made it so obvious, but there was no denying it.

_What made you leave and attempt into the realm of gods? What has made you so desperate?_

He mused as he watched Naruto coming to terms with his "new" body.

A small part of him felt guilty at enjoying Narutos many missteps.  
It must be hard for him, coming to term with this new body of his.

Having grown a bit, Naruto now stood at 5 feet (150cm) but, thanks to his different body structure, still looked small in the big, over floating clothes he had.

His body, albeit small, was muscular, as far as Hiruzen had seen and felt.  
The body that had pressed into him had been hard and well sculptured, and whenever Naruto reached for something on the top parts of his kitchen the sleeves of his arm had fallen down, revealing well developed muscles on his arms.

Like all the boys and girls in the Ninja academy, Narutos body had developed before his time, making him a 12 year old boy in the body that was somewhere between age 14 to 17.

That brought a question to his mind.

"Naruto, how old have you been?"

"27." The child replied over his back while carefully opening the eggs for his omlets.

The way he did this, albeit slowly duo to the new body, told Hiruzen that Naruto was quite good in handling the sharp claws on his toes and fingers.

But wat angered Hiruzen was the tone in witch Naruto replied. It was a dull one, void of every emotion.  
That would not do.

A grin started to form on the old monkey summoner's face.

"And how much have you grown since this time? Hm? Was it enough to at least make some of the women aware of you. Or did you not even manage to get laid once."

Hell, the little brat had given him enough headaches, and, as he was, in mind, an adult already, it was time for payback.

"WHA….!" Shouted Naruto, and Hiruzen watched, witch great amusement, as the little boy in front of him got deep red and nearly felt down from the chair he was standing at, reaching for the balsamic at the top.

A loud crash was heart and in the next moment, Naruto was laying wide spreaded on the floor, the bottle of balsamic still on the top level of the kitchen board.

The old man stood up, going over to check his adopted grandson for injuries.

While he did so he couldn't help but notice the trail of golden hair that peeked out of the white boxers, now exposed duo to the situation.

Nor could he ignore the developed six pack Narutos flat, hairless body had, or the now exposed delicate but muscular shoulders.

Carefully he stretched the top and bottom of Narutos PJ to hide his form once again. Naruto, he was sure of it, would not want anyone knowing that, underneath the clothes, he had a fully developed body that, if not for his height, would him be looking like a well-trained adult.

"You know, I do not mind YOU knowing." A soft voice startled him.

Sarutobi looked up into now wide open slitten eyes in the shade of a deep blue ocean.

"Forgive me Naruto. I did not know you would react as harsh as you did. "he stated as he slowly got up from his kneeling position.

When he put a hnad on Narutos shoulder, the boy flinched.  
Hiruzen frowened before a deep grief and sadness took part in him.

The reaction and the look…he had seen it before. In the childs of the third war.  
Sold into slavery, trained in the Art of seduction and pleasure…

"when." He asked the boy with a broken voice.

The position Naruto was in, and the fact he had remained in it even when conscious, it made terrible sense now.

"Between age 6 and twelve, and then again between age 18 and 25. " Naruto stated, matter of fact, without even trying to hide.  
The time in the village… they did it to make me suffer. I was…I am the demon for them. I am, for them, the destroyer of all they hold dear.  
But after that… the ones that had me after the war… they wanted fame…and power. If they could make Me, the symbol of Konoha, the symbol of a new era into their happy little boy toy…" his voice broke.  
He could not go on any more.  
Even now, the fear of rejection had become too much.

The Sandaime on the other hand was in his own hell. 6 to 12. That meant that it had already happened.  
It had happened, in this peaceful village, under his nose, and he had not seen or heard of it.

"I understand. Hokage same, I will resign as soon as the door of the Ninja registration opens. Please bear my sign till then. I will make my best effort so you have not to see this person to long till then.

That sentence, spoken in a void voice, brought the old man back to the world.

Naruto, with crouched shoulders, slowly walked to the bedroom, tears falling down his face.  
Hiruzen, having seen similar scenes, understood immediately.

He ran after the boy and, despite the tension it brought to the small frame, hugged him tighly.

"Naruto, please. Forgive this old man." More he couldn't say.

The maybe strongest Hokage and man that had reighnt over nearly two third f the time span the hidden Leaf existed, was at a loss, like the small man – boy in his arms.

End of Chapter 1

Notes:

I have, from a Professional, heart that the body structure is different between Asian, European and African people (natives only)  
One aspect is the difference of total height compared to the length of leg and torso.  
I will make an example: (numbers are not the real ones, just some I made up to make it clear.)

An Asian person of 185 cm height has legs as long as a European of height 175, or an African of height 165 cm. In other words, while the legs get longer and longer the upper body (torso) gets smaller and smaller.

In my story, normal people have an Asian body.

"Slightly different" means having a body of European structure.

"Different" means having a body of African structure.

I do this mainly for the Uke development.^^

See, if Naruto has a different body, it means:

His pants while be either to short or too wide. He can wear pants that are skin tigh, but even long ones will only reach the mid of his under leg.  
And shorts… he can be happy if they are not mistaken for briefs.

On the other hand, pants that are long enough will be wide, and only hung loosly on him, adding to the "cute" and "uke" feeling of him.

For his upper body:  
Shirts that fit his heigh will be too small, making it impossible to wear them, while even skin thigh shirts will hung to near his knees.  
From that alone, he will choose wide clothing, simple because a "skin thigh dress" is not something one want's to wear.  
Ad also, if he wears long sleeved the fact that his arms are (slightly) longer than they should be for his heigh…  
The problem of the legs once again surface,

As I stated before, I do this for the "Uke" image.

To explain this more throughout.,

Nauto, in this, is an Uke.  
At the same time, he is one of (and in the other time was THE) strongest of the Ninja universe.  
An active Ninja will, through his job, develop a trained body. Lean but also muscular.

So, how do I make an "hot attractive" boy into an Uke that is cute and all.

My answer.(among others^^)

Do make something that makes him wear clothes that are cute and are dripping of UKE -ness.

End result:

Under his clothing, Naruto has a body to die for.  
Strong, but lithe, muscular but lean.

But his body structure makes him appear small and weak, simple by the clothing he wears.

To see how Naruto looks without shirt (albeit he has longer hair in the FF) (**Please remove the [space] before the / and / )**

http: thumbs /7d/9f /7d9fa6bd67122d97e591fc25f2e7c89d_

http: . /tumblr_m44qee1rQF1rrey9vo1_r1_

To see how he looks with clothing **(Please remove the [space]before the / and /)**

http: image/photos

http: . /-wVpxcp0pRr8/TkljhSICVEI/AAAAAAAAAJY /DLnS6bMZvo8/s1600 /x-Kawaii-Naruto-x121665321714_

These Pics also give a good example** ( Please remove the [space]before / and /)**

bilder. /data /674xX /zeichentrick /anime-und-fantasy/%5Bbilder. %5D%20naruto%20kawai,%20anime%20kerl% **(for a cute pic how he looks clothed)**

fanart /albums /Naruto /naruto_

http: . /I /spire1 /1adbab44cebc3358dc9c2f72cdcf53241230470545_ **(for a shirtless Naruto)**

Chakra development:

For a normal person, that is not a Ninja and does not have special abilitys, the chakra in their body will develop like this:

Between the day they are born and their first birthday their chakra centuples. (meaning at age 1 he has 100 times the chakra he had at birth)

Between age 1 and 6, it decuples.(10 times the amount)

Between age 6 to 12, it decuples again.

Between age 12 to 18, once again, it decuples.

Between age 18 and 20, it will double.

Between age 20 to 30 and 30 to 40, it will double once again (so at 40, it is 4 times the amount it was at 20)

Between age 40 to age 60, it stays the same way it was before.

From age 60 onwards it will be cut in half all five years (meaning with 70, you have only 25 % of your chakra you had at 60)

At age 95, th3e aging and chakra loss stops

For a Ninja the rules are (as long as they are active and train!)

Between age 12 to 20, they can aquire thrice the amount normally gained (in other words, between age 12 to 18 it will increase 30 times instead of 10 times, and it will increase by the factor 6 instead of 2 between 18 and 20)

Between age 20 to 40, the will be able to double the amount of chakra they gain (so, between age 20 and 30 it will quadruble, and once again between age 30 to 40)

Between age 40 to 60, a Ninja is able to double his chakra once again.

From age 60 onwards, the chakra lost in five years is only one third (33%) instead of half (50%)

No ninja has ever lived to age 95, so no one knows what will happen there.

Chakra control by my story:

The natural flow of chakra is a chaotic one. Thousand's of different flows are clashing in you. Every piece of chakra is looking for its own way. Through this, a huge part of chakra is unavailable because it is in conflict with another.

Also, through this, many "holes" appear in the chakra system of the body, were Gnjutsu can take root, affecting not only your senses but also making you unable to use the chakra in that part of your chakra system.  
it also will leech on your own chakra to continue, making it possible for it to stay in the victim forever.

Because of the chaotic state, one has to grasp whatever chakra is available at one moment to use, making it near impossible to use a jutsu with the perfect amount of chakra.  
(Only way is if your mind and body (1) remember the jutsu well enough. Still, the strain that is put to your body by holding back a part of the chakra is enormous.)

Now, chakra Control exercise means to transform the hundreds and thousands of clashing Chakra flows in you into one big flow. Through this the parts that you could never grasp will become available and also, the "holes" will mostly disappear, making you more "immune" to Genjutsus.  
Also, seeing as your chakra then is an even flow (in best case) you can regulate it better, meaning you can use Jutsus with optimal chakra use.

Also, Chakra control enables you to "remove" aspects of the chakra. (Explained in the next part.)

Chakra is, in this story, made out of spirit and mind power (NOT INTELLIGENZ; BUT WILL POWER! Meaning a "dump" but determinate person has more of it than a genius that does not know what he wants.) And the power of the body. (Muscle development, health…

On the same time, Chakra consists of the five elements.  
Pure chakra (the spiritual and body fusion part) is surrounded and soaked by these elemental aspects.  
The aspects that are weaved most into it are the aspects that you are calling "main affinity"  
But even so, as there are the other elements also weaved in, it will not be as strong as it could be.

With enough control, you can separate the different aspects and as such, make it so the chakra you use is only containing one aspect that through that had the opportunity to "weave" into the chakra completely.

Medical jutsus function by removing ALL aspects.

Another thing:  
The fact how deep sewed into your chakra your weakest element is determinates your "chakra power".

A specific set of "power" is needed for specific jutsus. (Summoning, shadow clones.)  
If one does not have a chakra powerful enough, even if you have enough chakra to spare (meaning your reserves are high enough) you will not be able to do it.

Also, if you do not have the necessary control to "remove" enough power (meaning: remove enough of the weaves that are in the chakra) other, weaker jutsu will not function simple because the chakra of the user is too powerful

Last fact:

As chakra is made out of and strengthened by a strong will and body, it will in turn strengthen these.

To make an example so you understand.

Albeit only 12 to 13 years old, most Ninja kids are as well developed as a 16 to 20 year old. This includes body height (to a degree, not totally) to muscles development, to …other parts.

Reason for the last part:

I always wondered how Naruto is called small and all. Then I read article (real life) about the influence of meat on the development of the body (basically, it stated that a kid that eat meat more often will also hit puperty earlier)  
From there the idea was born.  
Naruto is not shot, per se, and not for his age. But, if you take my explanations, and seeing as he had been in the Ninja academy longer than anyone else…  
While his peers may grow quite a bit after it, he will not. Not as much as others, at least.  
I know, in cannon it wasn't like that, but here, Naruto, being in the academy for six years already, can only hope to achieve one foot at best, probably not even that.  
On the other hand, the others have enough development before them to grow at least 1 foot, if not more.


End file.
